Link Changes
by zelda fan 21
Summary: Follow dark Link as he trys to fight for his life versus Link with his dark side. Dark Link must use his light side to make it once again normal. Follow Them in this quest.It is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Made By: Zelda fan 21

Link changes

Disclaimer: All the characters and place's name in the story are Nintendo's property.

Rated: Teen for violence

Chapter 1 

The Whool Pool

It was morning in Kokiri Forest. Link woke up and look around everything was

normal. He was going to put on his green tunic when someone knock on the

door. Link putted his tunic on then went to answer but before it he went to take

his sword in the corner of his hut. He opened the door it was Saria. He put his

sword down and told her to come in. Saria came in she looked scared.

"Link"she said "You must go there here go in the forbidden woods please don't

face them". Link look at her and said "I can't always run away but for now I will

go I will be back". Saria look at him and shooked her head. Link went to the

back of his hut and opened a trap door. He went in then reclose the trap door.

Link heard someone knock on the door. Saria went to open it. Link then heard

Saria screaming and then something falled to the floor .Link was wondering what

falled to the floor. He stayed in the hole without any noise. Then Link threw a

little hole could see Saria being taken away then all the other kokiri children's. He

tried to see who was bringing the kids but he couldn't . A minute pass then he

tryed to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He look at the floor and saw a blue

light his feet started to go in he started screaming people came in the hut

searching but they couldn't find it. Link only missing his head not in the whool

pool he remember about something in his book called the whool pool bring

people in other places. He had pass throw all the whool pool. The next thing he

knowed he was falling from very high place. A minute pass then he realizes he

was in water. He look around there was nothing to be seen. Link thought I surly

must be in the water if I go south I should fall on Outset Island. He started

swimming south.

5-Hours after

Link saw land he continued. When he arrived at land there were tall buildings. He

continued he say people. People Where looking at him and laughing of his

clothes he turned around to see a boat but not a boat like he thought it was very

big and longer than any boat he every saw. On the side he saw something written

it was "Queen Mary 2". Link told himself what boat is that. He turned around to

see 3 guys in front of him and they took his sword and told him "Is it a real one"

Link answered "Yes and give it back". The guy looks at Link and threw the

sword in the water. Link turned around and started running in the water and went

under water people look at the water. Five minutes pass people started to be

anxious. The boys came close to the water to look in it. The boy who throwed

the sword in the water was grab by a hand. The boy started screaming and Link

jump out of the water and arrived on the back of the boy and enters his sword in

the back of the boy. The boy started screaming and fell in the water people

started running and screaming. Link turned around and started to run. Link came

up from the water and bump in the boy who was hurt. Link swimming to the

surface with the boy in his hands. Link brought him on the beach and look

around and said, "I need help". People turned around and saw Link with the boy

on the beach. The police arrive Link look at them wondering who they Where.

The police took out their guns and telling Link to go back from the boy. Link

didn't understand what they were saying. Link started to scream and one of the

policeman shoots and Link fell on his back screaming more and more. A person

came and told the police that it wasn't the same person who hurted the boy. The

policeman called an ambulance. Link was brought to the hospital. Link was

scared because he didn't know what was happening he started seeing white. He

knew that he was seeing the white from paradise. Then he heard one of the

person say "He is going to die let's hurry. Come on stay in this world". They

opened a door and Link look around but only saw white he was starting to get

blind. He was screaming in scared. More people came in and hold Link. Link

started to be really scared then he felt something enters in him he started

screaming more and more in pain. Then Link fell to sleep.

2-hours after

Link woke Up and saw that he was in a room with people around him he look

around for his tunic he didn't see it. Then he heard someone say so your wake

Up I will ask you questions? First is who are you? Second From Where do you

come? Third why aren't you dress like all the adolescence that are your age?

Chapter 2

Will be out on September 20


	2. The Darkness

Chapter 2 

The Darkness

When Link woke up he went outside from the hospital he look around and

saw cars passing he didn't know what was making the soud he heard even he

didn't know anything at all where he was or even what had happen he didn't

remember anything at all he remembered someone asking him question which

he didn't answer. He started walking on the sidewalk lookingat people how

they dress. He thought that he was in a place with more technology than H

yrule alot more but he always thought that Hyrule had the most technology as

what Princess Zelda sayed. He continued until someone took his arm and b

rang him in a back aley. Link look at him then saw that it was his dark twin.

Link was about to take his sword then he remember that he had lost it. Dark

Link said ''You must buy some new clothes becaue you are passing for a wi

erdo we are no more in Hyrule Link we are in 2005 alot of years has past im n

ot black I change like you will change''. ''Yeah but you tryed to kill a boy''

said Link. ''No I didn't the problem is that when we pass threw the Whool

Pool you liberated me but at the same time you liberated our dark twins. They

are darker than me or you and we will have to stop them before they bring the

future in to chaos we must return to Hyrule but we have to find the Whool

pool. Link and Dark Link tryed to look for the Whool Pool. While they were

looking for the Whool Pool. They heard the ground starting to move they turn

back to see a piece of a building fall. Then they saw two people running away

very fast. It was them the darker twins. Dark Link ''You better get new clothes''.

They went in a shop and started buying new clothes when they got out they went in a sword shop. Dark Link bought a sword and gave the master sword to Link. Then they went out and they hide thier swords and started walking to where they would find

They heard people screaming they look at each other and took out their swords and look in back there was the two darker links walking on the wall of the building. Link look at Drak Link. Dark Link jump and falled in front of the two darker twins. Link followed and falled beside Dark Link. The two darker took out their swords. Link and Dark Link already had it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Evil so strong

As Link woke up he was on the floor. He puted him on his feet and look around. He didn't know where he was. People started to arrive around him and they came very close. Then Link heard sirens. The people started running away. Link remember the sirens he heard then got shoot. Link got block by a car. Two people got out and push Link in the car. The car started going. Link look around and asked where they where going there was no answer. Link look and started opening the door and jump out. Link started running and he didn't look back but the next thing he knew was that he got hit by the car. He felled behind the car. Link got up and look at the car. Then the car exploded. More police cars arrived Link jump on the bridge that was on top and then jump in the sky. He took out a sword and cut a car in half. The police under the bridge saw a half of the car falling. Link turned around and with a swing a car was thrown at 35 meters away. Dark Link was on a building and sayed to himself ''It is happening the worst I must go tell Zelda''. He turned aroud and jump. Link saw a truck coming he took out his sword and throwed it at the truck. The truck exploded and the sword returned in his hand. Link look at the sword it was flashing. Dark Link was stop by Ganoondorf. Ganondorf told at Dark Link ''We must stop Link or else all the city will be in darkness''. Dark Link told ''I was going to tell Zelda maybe she could do something''.

Ganondorf said ''Go will look at where he goes''. They were interupted by someone jumping on top of them it was Link. They jumped and Link missed them but he pass threw the roof and to the last floor. Ganondorf look down and saw Link looking at him. Link had red eyes and his tunic was now no more green but red and black. Ganondorf turned around and sat down and waited for Link to move. Link look around and went on his left he was under Ganondorf. Link jump and Ganondorf heard the roof starting to crack where he was seating.Ganondorf moved fro where he was and went to an other plae. Then Link got out and look at Ganondorf and said "What do you want from me". Ganondorf said "What has happen to you usually you fight the bad not be the bad and usually you don't kill people you just kill bad people and what is happening to you and your sword your shining". Link look and said "What you are scared juts because I am stringer than you and you know it. You are scared that I take the world in my control instead of you taking it is that it. Just to tell you I will finish you once and for all you will never come back to life I will not put you back in the dark realm". Link got his sword and started running to fats and Ganondorf didn't see Link coming. In an instant Ganondorf was crying in pain. Everyone look up and saw nothing. They still looked up and then they saw someone on the roof walking to the edge and with one swing of his sword. He took a car and throwed it at peple on the sidewalk. People started screaming and police started arriving Link jump down and started running at the police cars and in an instant one of the police car was cut in two and exploded making two police man burn a life everyone heard them screaming in pain but in an instant there where no more screaming.

People looka round and where all scared to death just when something hit them in the face it was blood burn blood all dry because of the fire. People where all sacred when S.W.A.T team arrived and started shooting at Link. People looka ndsaw that the ball where passing threw him. The S.W.A.T team took out one of there biggest gun. Just when Link took out his sword and killed all the police people and S.W.A.T team. He then jumped and went to the whool pool. He pass threw it and dress in a cloak a black one which no one could see who it was. He went to hyrule cstle on a black horse with red eyes. It was Epona but in Dark. They arrived at Hyrule Castle and started walking in the village on there way to the castle. People where looking at Link and whisper and one said "Hey it is not Halloween". The man started to laugh. Link turn and look at me. The man stop laughing and said "Whatwill you do you can't kill me if you do you will get arrested". "Not if they can't get me andif I were you I wouldn't take on people you don't know and one more thing they can't arrest me if it is not me who kills you". The man started looking scared and said " What do you mean". Link got out his sword and point it at a wagon of hay it got on fire then he swing it to the man. The man look just when people say that the wagon of hay on fire hitted the man. Link started walking to the castle again. When guard approach him and said "Sir put down your sword". Link swing his sword and the two gurads went flying in the archery shop. Then Link arrived at the gate of Hyrule the guard look at him and said "Sorry Sir you can't come in". Link look at her and she started flying but she wasn't she was now very high in the sky and then Link gave a swing to his head. In the meantime Dark Link came in where Princess Zelda was with her father. The King told to bring him away and kill him just when Dark Link screamed " Im no more bad if you want to see someone who is really bad go see Link me and him where teleported in the future and now he is darker than Ganondorf he will kill anyone in his way". Just when one of the window broke and a dead guard fell in the room. "He is here". Then the doors opened with guards being thrown very far away they alllook around and saw Link. Zelda said " Link you are here tell that Dark Link is not right that you are dark and since when do you have a dark horse and a dark tunic and red eyes.

The Link look at the guards coming close to him and with a swing of his head they where thrown very far. Dark Link screamed "Get out of here now or else he will kill you go don't stay there". Zelda was freeze the man she loved the Link she knewed was now as evil as Ganondorf was ever and as stronger. Dark Link asked Link "Where is Ganondorf". Link replyed "Oh that pathetic man who can't defend himself he got killed". Dark Link felled to his knees "How dark are you what happened to you, I loved it when you where good and would fight me"."I don't know why but I fill muchbetter now that old pathetic Link couldn't even kill a cow for someone he even couldn't be the ruler of the Knights he always surved under a pathetic King which can't fight for his people and can't feel the power and im sorry but I tryed to be perfect foreveryone, I ruled under Hyrule for years and years and I never got a reward for that"."Excuse me Iletted you mary my daughter but you didn't accpet it".

"I wanted a better reward like trophies I didn'twant anything of your daughter but it was too much for you". Zelda started having tears at her eyes. TheKing look at her then back at Link. "How dare youmake my daugther cry you should learn a lesson or two". He took out his sword. Zelda and Dark Link screamed "Don't do it he isstronger than you". He didn't listen Link took out his sword and enter it in the stomach of he King of Hyrule.Zelda started screaming "Nooooooo! Why does it have to happen to me why!". She startedrunning to go hit Link but Dark Link stop her and said "Don't you will make things worse". She went to her father and the last words of his fathers where "I tryed to be perfect for you but I think I wasn't enough perfect for you". "No you where better thanperfect but don't leave me".

He knewthat I wastoo strong for him he is just a pathetic king and yeah I killed the King so I become the kingnow of Hyrule". Zelda screamed at Link and said "You should just die you know you just think about glory"."No I don't I think about my worldand every men who canhandle a weapon must fight for me now and before I forgetbring her down to the dungeons and change her clothes she is no more a princess and Dark Link if you want to be with her go but don't come and supply me to get you out of there, your dreamwasn't to rulethe world you could do it I will go in the future nd you take care ofthepresent here is the plans and do it if I come back and it is not likeI expect you die is that clear, Now follow me". Dark Link followed Link and went to the wall andall villagers where standing there. Thenone of the guard said "Silence". "I am now the new King and from now every man whois working at a shopor a farm will become a guard and womens will take the job of the mens is that cleared and if there is girls who want tofight come to my assitance. Thank You".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they knowed

As Link look at the people of Hyrule all at there knees in front of him. He look around and saw a view that he never saw before the blue sky with white clouds. He saw a face in one of the clouds it was his mother he then look all around himself and there where tears coming out of his eyes he was saying "Please I need your help now? What do I have to do I am coming to my darkness of me I remember when you where killed I will revenge him mother I will and I will make you and father proud I promise I will". He then started crying looking around to be sure no one saw him. He went to the front and saw his army moving to the mountains. Then Dark Link arrived beside him ad said "Are you sure you want to do this it is not too late to stop it". Link look at Dark Link. Dark Link saw that Link had tears. Link started saying " Don't know what to do anymore?" Dark Link started to say "It is the world we have to live with it"

Link look at him and started becoming bad he took Dark Link by the shirt and push him on the wall. "Your trying to get me out of his body do you want me to come in yours" then a dark shape got out of Link's body and went in the sky. Link's tunic became green and he started waking up and look around and said "What happen?" Dark Link look in the sky and still saw the dark shape going higher and higher and higher. Then look back at Link just when something grab his neck. Dark Link woke up and saw it was Zelda. She said "Shhhh" Then Zelda turned around and did sign to Dark Link to follow. Just when Zelda arrived at the door she saw Link on the other side and she was grab by the neck and then dark Link didn't see Zelda but he could hear her screaming not loud because she was being hold by the neck. Dark Link look by his window and saw Link holding Zelda by the head over the balcony. If he stop holding her she would die by falling. Dark Link started screaming saying "Don't do it Link" Link look at the window and saw Dark Link. Then he let go Zelda. Zelda started screaming "Ahhhhh". Dark Link look at Link then at Zelda which was now dead on the ground. Dark Link turned back for the door and started running down the stairs and started running to the village and started screaming "Run away from here he is not good run". Then he turned back to see the castle in flames. He started running when he got grab by the neck and brought in the sky the only thing he could see was flames and blue flames. He then started screaming "Ah what is happening". People started to turn back and look in the sky just when a voice said "You all stay or you will die like Zelda died. Is that clear". People started to go back to there house all scared just when one was entering his house he was struck by a sword people started to look at the man screaming just when a dark human came out with one behind him they both jump in the air one became green the other brown in flames. Link look at them then tears started coming down from his face then he felled to his knees and started screaming "Kill me im tired living in pain I killed Zelda I killed the King of Hyrule, I will never end of killing". Just when a light of red and blue went in the sky then a sound came people started to block their ears but they still could here the sound as perfect as if they didn't have their hands on their ears. Just when a wave of wind hit, people fell backwards on the ground then a second stronger, some went and hit a wall from a house. Then a third which was stronger. Houses started to break some branches started flying and sand was all over the place. While a person was getting up they got hit by a brick and was thrown at 20 meters away. Dark Link was on his feet and blocking the wind with his magic. People started going in back. Just when someone came at 1 cm of the magic block an other wind hitted and the person had dissaper execpt the kid, a man had took his hand but the women was gone. They look around and didn't saw her. Just when one of the men said "Look over there".

There was a women on the ground not moving. Then the man started hugging the kid. The women was dead then an other wind hit and a hosue broke completly. People saw the house coming by them and one started screaming watch out. Just when the hosue hitted. They all look up and saw it pass on top. Dark Link ahd protected them again. Link opened his eyes and still saw Dark Link standing just when he said "why won't you die". Then an other wind hit and Zelda body was now in the air coming for Dark Link. Dark Link look around and saw no more wind he stop his magic shield then caught Zelda and put her down. Then he puted the magic shield on. People where coming to help Zelda. Then just when they realized that Zelda was dead they look up and saw Link coming by them some people started running away but some stayed look around and got some sticks or metal pieces ready to fight with Dark Link versus Link.


End file.
